Ariel Tasanagi
''' '''First Name Ariel 'Last Name' Tasanagi ' 'IMVU Name Littlemermaidary 'Nicknames' Babyface (Only by her older brother Keyth) 'Age' 19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 130lbs 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Even though she looks sweet and innocent her looks are deceiving, Ariel is very honest and open about her opinion and even if it will hurt your feelings she will let you know what she thinks. She isn't one to hold her tong or care much about what other people think or what they do. Being a Tasanagi she has power but she is unaware of it. She is very independent and does not worry about anyone but herself as selfish as that might sound, it is how it is. Having her mother torn away from her as a child plays a big part on how she acts and portrays herself, she comes across as selfish and cold hearted and sometimes maybe even stuck up. Letting people in her life is hard because it seems that anyone that comes in always has secrets that end up turning into catastrophe, that or they come in just to be torn away from her when she needs them the most. She is a fantastic actress and will smile like nothing is wrong even on her worst days. Showing weakness is not an option because once you show weakness that’s all people will perceive you as, and even though she might not be the best at fighting (yet) she will put her best into anything she does. She is amused by insults for she is not one to get insulted easily but she won’t stay quiet if you start to pick on her. She isn't one to go out of her way to look for love or friendship because to her all people are the same, conniving, asinine, jerks that will say and do anything to get what they want and not care who they hurt along the way because in the end that is how humanity seems to work. There are people that she cares dearly about the number one being her deceased mother, and even thought her father wasn’t the best father figure and was nowhere near an amazing man he was definitely on the list of people she cared about. If you happen to get to get on her good side you will see that she isn’t a bad person and you will understand why she is the way she is. She will fight for her loved ones and even if the odds are against her she won’t back down and will give it her all'. ' 'Clan & Rank' Kagemaru 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' In a happy relationship with Danny "Daniel" Chan 'Occupation' Night Dancer 'Fighting Style' Thunderous Boxing This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Wing Chun (Chinese: 詠春; pinyin: yǒng chūn; Cantonese Yale: wihng chēun; literally "spring chant"), also romanised as Ving Tsun or Wing Tsun, (and sometimes substituted with the characters 永春 "eternal springtime"); is a concept-based Chinese martial art and form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specialising in real world, close-range combat. The alternative characters 永春 "eternal spring" are also associated with some other southern Chinese martial arts, including Weng Chun Kungfu and White Crane Weng Chun (Yong Chun). 'Weapon of Choice' Her fists and body 'Perks '(1) 'Peak Human Durability' Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. 'Abilities' (1) 'Chi Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes Allies/Enemies The KPD 'Background' Ariel grew up with her mother in a small apartment in District 2. Her mother was kind and loving woman with dark red hair and soft pale skin her lips were a soft pink, her eyes a soft hazel and a smile that would warm the coldest heart. Ariel was a happy little girl her mother dedicated every free moment to her gave her everything she could but most importantly loved her unconditionally. Ariel never knew much about her father, at that age, all she knew was that he was alive she was so young that she didn’t really comprehend why she didn’t have a father in her life on an everyday basis. Her mother never told her a name never showed her a picture it seemed as if the man had never existed to begin with, as if he was a faded memory. Ariel life changed at the age of seven when she met the man known as father for the first time. She was taken to live with him since that was really the only other option she had left after her mother had been brutally murdered right in front of her innocent eyes. Her mother was torn away from her on an unexpected evening, when a group of men barged into their small apartment “Kill the Tasanagi Girl” was the word the man muttered as he headed for the small child. Her mother would Jump in front of Ariel “No, get out, Get out now” was what she remembered her mother yell before being brutally attacked by the men. “Mama! Mama!” Ariel would yell out “leave her alone! Mama!” The men would pick Ariel up and an evil smirk would grow on his face as the man stabbed little Ariel in the stomach over and over. Her mother’s voice would yell out “ARIEL!” and that was the last thing she ever heard her mother say. Ariel was on the verge of death and would have died if it wasn’t for her father who had saved her from reaching the white pearly gates. She was never told what happen to her mother but the day of her funeral her casket was closed and even though she was only seven Ariel knew that it must have been bad. The day her mother died was the day that everything she was changed. She no longer wanted to be a princess or doctor she wanted to forget, her heart was filled with anger and sorrow and she no longer was the same little girl. Being one of the many kids of Keyome Tasanagi wasn't all ways the easiest but fortunately for Ariel she was one of the lucky ones(At least that what she was told). After her mom’s death Mr.Tasanagi took over the care of young Ariel. Being a strange man and not knowing what a father was Ariel never called him father or dad she simply called him Mr.Tasanagi which made since, why let everyone know who his daughter is right? Before her mother’s death Ariel was very chatty and happy but after it seemed as nothing would make her smile. Her teachers would send notes to home with her concerned for the young girls sanity, but her father never replied “Our life is our business, those idiots should stick to doing their job and not intervene in our business” is all he would ever say about the situation. Her life was more luxurious than ever and yet it didn't matter to her, the cars, the endless clothing and accessories, the mansion, the material things she had, none of that mattered because they would never fill the whole that was in her heart. She had a roof over her head and food on the table and for that she was grateful but she would never be satisfied nothing would bring her mother back none of it mattered. It's not that Mr.Tasanagi was a bad father, but he wasn't exactly a good one either. Mr.Tasanagi had many, many children most of them with different women and that’s something that bothered Ariel from time to time ,she would think to herself that maybe if he would have had the decency to stay with her mother maybe she would have never been killed. I guess the one thing that Ariel resented Keyome Tasanagi for was her mother death even if she couldn't comprehend why her mother had been killed in the first place and why she had lived. Growing up with her father wasn't all bad sure she was alone a lot and she had to take many self-defense classes she wasn't allowed many guest but in the end she knew that it must be for a good reason. Living with him she learned how to not take crap from anyone, she learned to defend herself and to watch who her friends are because sometimes they’re the ones who will turn their back on you before anyone else. She made the mistake of trusting one person and that was a mistake she wouldn't make again. She was sixteen and she thought she was in love she told this guy everything gave him everything and in the end he wanted more and once he got what he needed he went after her father, needless to say the guy didn't make it too far but her father never let her forget to not be "weak" and that "Power is Everything". Mr.Tasanagi had been saying that since she can remember but that day was the day she finally caught on to the game. Even though she didn't understand his work when she was younger now the trail was not very hard to follow. Twists and turns, up’s and down’s is what her life was mostly like. Her father passing away Ariel had lost all her family everything that could possibly be near and dear to her was torn away or so she thought. Soon after her father’s death Ariel would find out about a lost sibling, her older brother Keyth Tasanagi. Meeting him only brought more problems to her life but Ariel was willing to deal with it seeing that it was the last of her family left. Ariel would start training learning to use her body as a weapon and would soon unlock the power within but with a price Tasanagi power does not come free you know. Ariel would learn a lot in the next few years of her life. Something’s that will change her life forever. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:NGRPC Category:Tasanagi family Category:Tasanagi Blood lines